


The Heart Knows Best

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story in this fandom. I usually read these, decided to write. Summary: Will and Emma aren't on good terms at the moment. What happens when a certain someone comes back into his life, but not under the best circumstances. Could Will be falling for her as he helps her get better and back on her feet? Rated M for: Violence, abuse and etc, and other non violent occurences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Will Schuester was grading assignments, but wasn't doing it wholeheartedly. He was deep in thought as he listened to the heavy rain storm hit against the window. He was thinking about what Emma might be doing at the moment. Things weren't going well between the two of them. It got to the point that they were taking a break from each other. Emma was still accusing him of sleeping with April after he explained the situation to her many times. All he and April did was sleep, and nothing else, but Emma would believe none of it. It was in her head that Will had hooked up with April and that was that. This subject made him think about April. He wondered how she was doing, and if she ever made it big on Broadway. Just then a knock on the door brings him back to reality. He gets up and walks to the door, wondering who would be out in this horrible weather at this hour. Will answers the door, and to his surprise it is April Rhodes.


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 1: What Happened**

The sight before him deeply saddened and angered him. The first thing he noticed about her when he answered the door, was that one side of her face was badly bruised.

"Will…" April was about to speak, but Will pulled her into his apartment before she could say anything.

"April, get in here, you must be freezing!" Will said as he pulled her in. He then shut the door and locked it.

"Will, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but my boyfr…" April managed to say before she fell. Will rushed over to help her up off of the floor.

"April, you don't need to apologize for anything! You should know that I'm always here for you." Will said. "You've got to be freezing in those soaking wet clothes, let me go find something warmer for you." Will said as he walked to his room. He found a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt that would fit her and be comfortable. He then returned to the living room area. He then hands her the t-shirt and sweats.

"Thanks." April said weakly.

"Anytime." Will replied. "Oh, and the bathroom is over there, it's the first door on the right." Will said motioning to the bathroom as she left the room. As she walked out of the living room, Will noticed that she was also limping pretty badly. He wondered who or what could have done this to her. His thoughts were disrupted when she returned and joined him on the couch. "April, you look horrible, what happened?" Will asked truly worried about the tiny blonde. April hesitated before she spoke up. She really did not want to talk about what happened so she tried to come up with a cover story, but she did not fool Will Schuester.

"Oh Will, you know me. I'm clumsy. I tripped over my luggage bag the other day and I hurt my leg and the side of my face by hitting it on a hard surface when I tried to break the fall." April lied.

"April, I know that's not what really happened." Will said as he put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "You know you can tell me anything. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this." Will replied trying to get her to tell him what actually happened.

"Fine, my boyfriend and I had a disagreement. I'm not getting back together with him." April mumbled.

"Did he do this to you?" Will asked as he pointed to the horrible bruise on the side of her face. April just nodded.

"This was the first time it really got physical." April said as tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Today he came home very drunk. After he walked in, he demanded that we have sex right at that moment. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, and that it wasn't a good time in my cycle. I want kids someday, just not now, and definitely not with him." She said pausing to take a breath. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, obviously he didn't like my response. I pleaded with him, but then he kicked me hard enough to make me fall back onto the bed. He then got into my face and told me I better re consider that, and then he slapped me across the face really hard. He then told me I had five minutes to get undressed, or he would undress me himself if I didn't." April said as tears started falling down her cheeks. Will pulled her close to him and wiped them away. After a few seconds she composed herself enough to speak again. "I took those five minutes and made a break for it with what little bit stuff I have." April said pointing to the small luggage bag that her clothes and makeup were in. "I ran here because there wasn't any other place that was safe." April said as she sobbed into Will's shoulder. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." Will said promising her that she would be safe. "He didn't take advantage of you did he?" Will asked finding a way to word it nicer than saying rape because he didn't want to upset her any more than what she already was. April shook her head.

"I have given in to him sometimes." April admitted. "I stood up for myself this time and he beats me for it." April said trying to hold back a sob. She then lifts up her shirt enough for him to see one of the many bruises that she has from the events that occurred earlier that day.

"Oh April, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. That bastard that did this to you needs to be taught a lesson. Someone should do the same thing to him as he did to you!" Will said angrily. Will isn't usually one for using language or suggesting violence as a solution, but it killed him to see April like this.

"After he beat me and slapped me across the face he told me that if I said anything to anyone it would be worse next time." April said pointing to one of her many bruises. She winced in pain and put her hand over her chest. Will noticed this right away.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he motioned towards her hand that was on her chest.

"I'm okay Will, it just really hurts whenever I take in air or lean on my left side, even when it's only slightly." April said. Will knows that she will probably need a doctor to look at that, but knows that she will probably refuse.

"How about we get a doctor to look over your injuries tomorrow?" Will asked hesitantly. April cringed after hearing that.

"Do I have to?" April pleaded with him. "I really don't like doctors, or hospitals for that matter." April said with a frown. "My last experience was absolutely horrible." April admitted. Will had forgotten that she probably doesn't really have access to doctors, and what experiences she has had probably were not pleasant.

"You should go just to make sure that everything is okay, and that no bones are broken or that no organs are bruised either." Will said trying to reason with her to go. "If it makes you more comfortable, I will go with you." Will offered. April replied with a slight nod.

"Fine…" April said agreeing to Will's offer. Will smiled back at her. "Will," April said weakly.

"What is it April?" Will asked.

"Thanks for everything. You really are a good friend. You have saved me many times, regardless of the fact that I am a washed up old hasbeen that isn't of use to anyone anymore, but guys that just want to…" Will cut April off before she could say anymore.

"April you know I'm here for you. What are friends for. You are an inspiration to me." Will admitted. "You are not a washed up old hasbeen. You do have a purpose! You are beautiful, April, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't. You also have an amazing voice and personality to go with it. When you are sober, you are absolutely amazing." Will said. "April, don't think for one minute that you aren't worth anything, because you are worth something to me." Will said as he pulled her into a hug. He was cautious not to hug her too hard due to her injuries. April started to cry again.

"Will, no one has said anything nice like that to me in ages." April said with a frown trying to remember the last time someone gave her kind words. "Am I really worth something to you, or are you just being kind." April asked still not believing what he told her.

"April Rhodes, I meant every word that I said." Will said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Will!" April said happily. "Oh, and thanks to you, I haven't has any alcohol in a month. I remember when you told me that I would be better if I sobered up. So here I am trying, and I haven't had a drink in a month." April said. "After what happened today, I honestly wanted to drink the pain away, but something stopped me from doing it. I'm glad I didn't." April said with a slight smile. She was proud of the fact that she had gone more than a few days without having any alcohol.

"That awesome, April!" Will said excitedly as he pat her shoulder gently not wanting to hurt her unintentionally. Will then let out a rather loud yawn. "It's getting late, how about we get some sleep." Will said looking at the time. April nodded in agreement. "April, please don't argue with me, but you take my bed since you are injured. I want you to be comfortable." Will said sternly.

"But Will, I don't want you to have to give up your comfortable bed just for me to be comfy." April protested.

"I insist you take my bed." Will replied putting his foot down on the issue. She reluctantly agreed to take the bed knowing that arguing with him would be pointless. He helped to his room and into the bed. He then tucked her in. "Goodnight, April." Will said as he walked out of his room.

"Night…" April said weakly as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Will then grabbed a blanket and settled down on the couch for the night.


	3. You're Worth Something To Me

**Chapter 2: You're Worth Something To Me**

Will was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly heard screaming. He got up off of the couch and ran to his room even though it wasn't far.

"No Rob, please stop! I'm not feeling well." April nearly screamed in her sleep.

"April, April, wake up! You are having a nightmare, no one is going to hurt you." Will said as he gently tried to shake her so she would wake up.

"Rob, leave me be! You already got what you wanted, can I have a break." April said as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her to try and hide.

"April, you are safe here." Will said as he tried to pull the covers from her head. Will was unsuccessful, she held on to the covers for dear life still thinking that someone was going to harm her. It killed him to see her like this.

"Robert, please!" April begged. "Please don't hit, punch, kick, or slam me anymore. I hurt all over! I probably have a broken rib or two by now." April said as she held on to the blankets even tighter than what she already was. This saddened Will even more. From what it sounded like, the argument that April had with her boyfriend had really gotten physical. From what he was hearing, it wasn't just a slap across the face and a few blows. What he heard next almost made him cry.

"Rob, please quit! You are just like my parents, you see me as a thing that's around rather than a person. I'm a human being too, whether I'm wanted or of use to anyone is a different story." April said as she started crying in her sleep. At this point, Will was almost in tears as well. What she just said explains why she puts herself down all of the time. He lifted up the blankets and got into the bed with her.

"April, It's only a bad dream." Will said as he pulled her close to him so that tiny blonde was resting against his chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up surprised to see that it was Will that was holding her close.

"Oh Will, it was awful." April replied as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh…April, everything's going to be okay. You are safe with me." Will said as he gently rubbed her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked in a soft voice, not wanting to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Fine…" She mumbled. "These nightmares have been going on for a while now." April admitted with a sigh. "He always wants sex whenever he wants, it doesn't matter to him what I want or if I'm not feeling well. Most of the time I give in because I'm afraid of what he would do to me if I said no, and now I know what he will do." April said trying to hold back a sob. "It's almost as if I'm just something that guys can use for sex rather than an actual human being." April said. "It wasn't just Rob that treated me like this. Most of the guys I get with are like that towards me." April admitted.

"April, why do you date men like that if you know they are going to abuse you?" Will asked hoping that he didn't make her feel worse than what she already did.

"Will, when you don't have a good paying job, you don't make much money. When you don't make much money, you can't afford a place to stay because you use it for needs like food and clothing." April said not looking up at him. "When you are desperate for a place to stay, you don't care about who you get with or how bad they treat you." April mumbled.

"Oh April, you could have asked me. I wouldn't have minded you staying until you had enough to move into a place of your own." Will said with a frown.

"Will, you are such a good man, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like that. The men I stay with aren't good, which is why I don't feel bad for getting with them only for a place to stay." April said. "Plus, no good man would ever want to be with a bum like me. Look at me Will, I'm a jobless, good for nothing high school dropout, and on top of that a failure at almost everything." April said still not looking at him. "That's why you're with Bambi, I guess." April mumbled that part under her breath so Will wouldn't hear that.

"April, you are not a bum." Will said. "You deserve a good man. Don't think for one second that you don't deserve to be happy. April, we all make mistakes." Will said trying to make her feel better. "I'm not always a good person, even I have made some bad choices. No one is perfect. Don't let a few mistakes define who you are." Will said trying to get a point across to her.

"What if you are a mistake and everything in your life goes downhill from there." April said.

"April Rhodes, you are not a mistake!" Will said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Will, look at me, I am a high school dropout that cannot even make it big on Broadway. I believe I have a pretty singing voice, I guess I'm just not good enough." April said as tears started to fall again.

"April, you have a beautiful voice!" Will said. "You will get your big break one day, it might not necessarily be now, but you will be successful." Will said trying to lift her spirits up.

"Really?" April asked. "You think I will be a successful singer one day?" April said still not believing that he really believes in her.

"Yes really, I know you will be successful!" Will exclaimed. "But, before you can do any performing, you've got to get better and recover from those injuries." Will said with a yawn. He looked down and noticed that she had gone back to sleep. He also noticed that it looked like she was smiling. The sight before him made him happy. She was still leaning against his chest. He didn't care nor did he have the heart to move and chance waking her up. So Will just laid there deep in thought as he tried to fall asleep again.

April leaning against him comfortably was making him think of Emma. He was starting to have second thoughts on getting back together with her. Maybe she wasn't the one for him, and someone else was. This someone appreciated him more than Emma did. Will liked the idea of being with her. He wasn't sure what to think of his thoughts at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by sleep. Like April, he too fell asleep with a smile.


	4. A Rock In The Rhodes

**Chapter 3: A Rock In The Rhodes**

Sleep for both April and Will was short lived. April suddenly woke up with an awful sharp pain in her stomach. She managed to pry Will's arms from around her and got out of the bed. The motion woke Will up.

"April, what's wrong?" Will asked. April was just standing there. I hurt for her to move around or to bend over.

"It hurts, Will." April said as she gestured to her abdomen and winced in pain. Will got up out of the bed and rushed over to her.

"Are you…" Will was about to ask if she was okay, but the response that he just got already answered that for him.

"Ow!" April groaned as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Will pulled her towards him and embraced her. She leaned against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He walked them towards the towards the living room. He sat on the couch and gently pulled her onto it with him. Will sat down on the end, and situated April to where she was laying down with her top half leaning against his lap. He put a pillow under her head to support her, and he put his arm around her to comfort her.

"April, you will get through this." Will said reassuring her that she will be taken care of. "What's bothering you? I have to know in case it gets worse and may need medical attention." Will asked.

"My lower abdomen hurts, but it's nothing like I have felt before." April said as she cringed again due to the pain.

"April, if the pain doesn't let up in half an hour, I'll take you to the emergency room." Will said in a serious, caring tone.

"Oh Will, you don't have to do that, it's probably just really bad cramps. I'm probably going to start my period soon." April protested not wanting to go to the hospital. April winced and put a hand over her stomach. "They usually aren't this bad." April said unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears.

"April, I know you don't like doctors or hospitals, but I just want to make sure you are okay." Will explained as he gently massaged her shoulders to try and soothe her. "It could be something serious." Will said in a caring tone. At this point, April was in so much pain, she was willing to surrender and go to the hospital. A half passed and April was still in severe pain.

"Owww!" April moaned. "I wish it would go away." April groaned.

"April, I think it's time we go to the hospital." Will said trying to get her into a sitting position to help her up. He managed to get her up off of the couch and standing. Will grabbed a bag and put a set of clothes for each of them in it. As they were walking to the door, April started feeling nauseous and everything started spinning. He managed to get her in the passenger's seat and buckled the seat belt. He then closes the door and goes around to the driver's seat. He then took off not caring about the speed limit, stop signs, or even red lights.

"Ummm…Will, can you pull the car over, I need to…" April said weakly as she quickly opened the door and threw up without waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. "I am so sorry." April mumbled as she closed the door.

"No need to be sorry, you aren't feeling well." Will said. After making sure she was okay, he started the car up again. "Hang in there April, we are a little bit over half way there." Will said as he stepped on the gas.

"I'm trying my best." April groaned.

They finally made it to the hospital. Will parked the car as quickly as he could. He then gets her out and gets her to the entrance as fast as he possibly could. There weren't too many other people there, maybe about two or three. Will walks up to the front desk and frantically tells the woman there all of April's symptoms. April was in too much pain to get up and explain everything. The woman at the desk noticed this, and bumped them up so that they were taken back instantly.

"Come this way." A nurse said motioning for April to follow her. April struggled to get up. Will helped her up, and the three of them walked back to an empty room.

"Sir, could you help me get her up on the exam bed?" The nurse asked taking notice of April's condition. Will replied with a nod and did what he was asked. He gently lifts the tiny blond up and helps her onto the bed. "What is your name Ms.?" The nurse asks Aprils as she begins to take her vitals.

"April Rhodes." April replied weakly.

"Alright April, we are going to try and figure out what's causing your severe abdominal pain." The nurse replied. "We are going to asks some questions and run a few tests to see what's going on. I'm going to need you to take off your clothing, and to put this gown on." The nurse said as she handed April a gown. The nurse was hoping it wasn't too big noticing how tiny April was. She then walks out to give her some privacy.

"Will…" April was about to protest. She didn't want anyone to see all of her injuries. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine, April. They will be able to help you with that problem too." Will said as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tal…" April said before the pain had interrupted her and hit her again. "Oww!" April moaned and doubled over in pain which caused it to hurt even more. She was trying her best to hold back the tears. Will managed to help her into the gown and tied it just as the nurse walks back in with the doctor. They rush over to April, who is doubled over in pain.

"I'm Doctor Smith, and I'm going to be taking care of you. I'm going to ask you a few questions to start off." The Doctor said as she prepped the room for whatever may be needed. April replied with a slight nod. As the doctor approached her, she tenses up. Will gave her his hand to hold to comfort her. "April, where exactly is the pain?" Doctor Smith asked. She weakly gestured to her lower abdomen. The doctor nodded. "Okay, when was your last period?" The doctor asked. April looked at her and shrugged.

"I believe around November 17th ." April replied. "I'm expecting one any day now if that helps you any." April said hoping that the doctor would quit questioning her and get this over with.

"Okay, last question, when did you start experiencing the abdominal pain, and were there any other symptoms?" Doctor Smith asked. April looked up at Will.

"I guess at around 12:30 this morning." April replied. Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds about right because we left the house at around 1am." Will said. The doctor nodded.

"Were there any other symptoms?" The doctor asked. April shook her head.

"On the way here I started feeling nauseous and vomited." April admitted. The doctor nodded as she wrote all of this information down. She then goes over to April to explain what she's going to do.

"I'm going to start by pressing on your stomach, just let me know if it hurts." The doctor said as she lifted up the lower part of April's gown. The sight before her made both her and Will shudder in horror. It was worse than what Will had thought.

"April," Will cringed at the sight of the severe bruises and broken skin in some areas.

"What happened?" The doctor asked still shocked at the severe bruises and broken skin. April just shook her head not wanting to have to retell the story. She didn't want to relive the memory of it. The doctor looked at Will, hoping he could give her answers. He pulled the doctor aside and away to where April wouldn't hear.

"She came to me yesterday. Her and her boyfriend got into a really bad fight." Will said explaining what happened.

"Oh, I kind of thought you were her boyfriend." The doctor said shocked. Will shook his head.

"We aren't together, but she is a good friend of mine." Will said. "It makes me really sad that she dates guys that treat her like that." Will said with a frown. "Her boyfriend beat her and abused her because something didn't go his way and that she wouldn't give in to him. He told her that if she told anyone about what he did, it would be worse than what it already was." Will explained. "That's why she doesn't want to talk about it." Will said. The doctor was baffled.

"Maybe after we find what's causing the abdominal pain, and tend to the rest of her injuries, we could get her to report him." The doctor said. Will nodded in agreement with this.

"Thank you." Will said with a slight smile. The doctor just nodded and smiled at him.

"You really love her." The doctor said with a smile. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her." Doctor Smith admitted before she and Will walked back over to April.

"I really do." Will said happily.

The doctor went back to trying to find out what was wrong with poor April, who was still in pain.

"Let's try this again." The doctor said. "Alright April, I'm going to gently press down on your stomach, let me know if anything hurts." Doctor Smith explained as she started. The doctor got to the lower part of April's abdomen. She pressed down on the lower right section, and April cried out in pain.

"That really hurt." April said as she winced in pain. Will took her hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers to try and comfort her. He used his free hand to gently push her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Everything is going to be okay. April, you are going to pull through this." Will said softly as he caressed the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "We are going to get through this together." Will said.

"We?" April asked. Will shook his head.

'Yes we, I promised I would help you didn't I." Will said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "April Rhodes, I am a man of my word, I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you." Will said proudly.

"Why do you care about me and believe in me when no one else does or cares?" April asked. "I mean you believe in me more than I believe in me." April said with a frown. Will was about to truthfully answer her, but the doctor spoke up.

"April, I think I know what's causing all of this severe pain, but I want to do a quick abdominal ultrasound to confirm it, and to see the possible extent of it." The doctor said not telling her what it was until she was absolutely sure. The poor woman was already distressed, and she didn't want to make it worse by telling her that she may need emergency surgery when she wasn't 100% sure. She continued to prep April for the procedure. It didn't take long to confirm the diagnosis, even the ultrasound caused April to cry out in pain. Her and Will's hands were still entwined with each other. He gave her hand a squeeze. At this point, that's all he could do without getting in the doctor's way. The very serious look on the doctor's face really scared Will.

"Will she be okay?" Will asked. The doctor looked at both of them.

"April, your appendix is severely swollen, meaning you have acute appendicitis. You are going to need emergency surgery to have it removed. If not, it may rupture, and cause more serious problems." The doctor explained. With that said the doctor moved her so that she could be lead to the nearest operating room. First she gave April a few seconds to talk to Will.

"Don't worry April, I will still be here when you wake up after the procedure. A promise is a promise. April, you mean the world to me!" Will said as the doctor attempted to pry her hand from his. The doctor left with April, and the nurse led Will to the waiting room. April was in the operating room within minutes. As she was being put under anesthesia, she remembered the last thing Will had said. By the tone of his voice, she was pretty sure that he meant it. Just the thought of it made her smile. She slowly started drifting away with positive thoughts running through her mind.


	5. A Rhodes To Recovery

**Chapter 4: A Rhodes To Recovery**

Will Schuester sat in the waiting room. He was deep in thought and very anxious at this point. He hoped that there were no complications with April's surgery. It got to the point where he started pacing around the waiting room.

"Sir, are you okay?" A man asked Will. Will just shook his head.

"I will be when I find out that my friend made it out of surgery safely." Will said as he sat back down.

"I'm sure he will make it out of surgery just fine. This hospital has a really good reputation." The man told Will. The man's reply made Will get defensive.

"She, my friend is a woman, and I really care about her. It's hard for me not to worry about her after what she's been through." Will said in a serious tone. The man was about to speak but a nurse walked through the door.

"Sir, Ms. Rhodes is out of surgery and is in her room. Everything was successful." The nurse said as she motioned for Will to follow her. "She has been asking for you since the moment she woke up from the surgery." The nurse said with a laugh.

"Really?" Will asked. The nurse replied with a nod.

"Yes, really." The nurse replied. "She wasn't being too cooperative." The nurse explained. "Finally, we told her the more she cooperated, and did what we asked, the sooner she would be able to see you." The nurse said with a slight smile.

"Well, she doesn't really like hospitals or doctors, the last experience wasn't a good one for her." Will explained. The nurse looked at him and shook her head. They stopped at the door. The nurse knocked on the door.

"Ms. Rhodes, you have a visitor!" The nurse exclaimed as she opened the door for Will to go in.

"Will!" April called out happily. It was quite obvious that the anesthesia was still wearing off.

"I'm right here April, I'm not going anywhere." Will said as he walked over to her.

"You're here!" April said shocked. She didn't think he was actually going to stay. She didn't think she was worth it.

"When I said I was going to be here when you woke up, I meant it." Will said as he pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed.

"Am I really worth it, or are you just being nice." April asked. It was obvious from her voice that she was still drowsy from the anesthesia. Neither of them noticed the doctor walk in.

"Yes April, you are worth it to me! The answer will never change no matter how many time you ask. You mean a lot to me." Will said as he took her hand in his.

"Even when I look god awful, like this?" April asked as she gestured towards herself. "I mean guys usually have to be really drunk to think I'm pretty." April said with a frown. It saddened Will that April thinks so poorly of herself.

"April, what are you talking about!" Will said speaking up. He could not believe that she had said that about herself. "I think you are pretty, and I'm not drunk." Will said. "April, you're not pretty," Will admitted. "you're absolutely beautiful." Will said happily. "And to answer your question" Will paused. "yes, you are even beautiful now, with no makeup, unkempt hair, and in a hospital gown after having had surgery." Will said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Will was about to say something else, but the doctor decided to speak up.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Rhodes?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling okay, my stomach and the incisions hurt still. It also still hurts to breathe." April explained exactly what was bothering her. The doctor took note of all of that.

"I think you may have a severely bruised or broken rib or two." The doctor explained. "Obviously we cannot do an x-ray on you at the moment." Doctor Smith said as she gestured towards April's abdomen. "I will however, give you pain meds for both the surgery and your ribs." The doctor said hoping that would relieve some of April's pain. "I also want to keep you over night, so we can make sure you are okay." The doctor explained knowing April wouldn't like that. April frowned after hearing this.

"I will stay the night with you." Will spoke up before April had the chance to protest against having to stay overnight. "Is there anything that we should for her recovery once she is discharged and able to go home?" Will asked.

"April should take it easy. She should not do anything that involves heavy lifting or too much activity." The doctor said in a serious tone. "She should also refrain from bathing, and especially swimming until the strips of tape have fallen off. If they haven't fallen off in seven days or so you can remove them. A shower is okay as long as you make sure you dry them. You may shower, however you should refrain from doing so for about 48 to 72 hours." The doctor explained. April cringed at the thought of not being able to bathe right away. "Any more questions?" Doctor Smith asked. April shook her head in response. "April, you should probably get up and try to walk around since it seems like the anesthesia has worn off." The doctor said hoping that April would cooperate. April looked at Will. Will nodded in agreement. He helped her up into a sitting position, and then he helped her out of the bed. They walked around the room hand in hand. They then walked down the hall and back. April was still experiencing some pain, but it did not stop her from walking. Just as they got back to her room, April stopped.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. April just nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just hurting some where the incisions are. My stomach hurts too. It still hurts to take in air too, but it's bearable. I'm also starting to feel nauseous." April said struggling to take a breath.

"I can get you some painkillers and something for the nausea." Doctor Smith said as she lead them back into the room. April nodded.

"Please." April said in a desperate tone.

"I will also bring you some water and ice chips." The doctor said as she left to go get the things mentioned. This gave April and Will time to talk.

"Once you have recovered, would you like to come back and help out with the glee club?" Will asked. "The kids love you, and have been asking about you." Will said. April's eyes widened.

"Really, they actually like me?" April asked shocked. Will shook his head.

"Of course they love you!" Will said happily. "We can't thank you enough for buying us the auditorium." Will said with a smile. He noticed the slight smile on her face. He loves it when she smiles.

"At least some of that money went to a good cause." April mumbled. Will looked at her confused.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"While I was getting sober, let's just say someone wasted the rest of my money on alcohol and drugs. I really didn't have a say so in how it was spent. You probably don't want to hear the rest." April said as tears started falling down her cheeks. "The same person who did this," April said not wanting to speak the man's name. "and this." April said gesturing to her bruised face, and she pulled down the blanket gesturing to those bruises and injuries as well. Will was baffled. Still standing, he leaned over and embraced her into a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh April, you have to report him." Will said looking into her eyes not breaking their embrace.

"But Will, he said if I said anything, it would be worse than this." April gestured to her face again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you like that again." Will said making a promise to her. "If you report him, the authorities could put him behind bars." Will said persuading her to report that horrible man that hurt her. April nods reluctantly agreeing to do so.

"Fine, I will speak up. Only if it is the last time I have to speak about that horrible man." April said trying to hold back a sob. "Just the thought of him…" He cut her off and shushed her.

"Shh…It will be okay." He whispered into her ear. Just then the doctor returns. She puts the pills, the small glass of water, and the cup of ice chips on the table by April's bed.

"Is everything okay?" The woman asks noticing that April was in tears. April just looked down not answering the question.

"She would like to report the person that did this to her." Will spoke up knowing that April wouldn't and that the doctor knew what he was talking about.

"Alright, I can get someone to come talk to you as soon as possible." The doctor said as she walked out of the room. Will grabbed the small container with the pills and the glass of water.

"Do you want these?" Will asked. April nodded as she took them from him. She took the meds and finished off the glass of water. "Do you want some ice chips?" Will asked.

"Yes please." April replied. Will grabbed the bigger container and gets and ice chip on the spoon and brings it towards her. She leans her head forward and grabs the ice chip in her mouth. She does the same thing again but misses it. She then giggles. "Will, you're the best! Thank you for everything." April said happily as she grabbed another ice chip in her mouth. Will gets some more ice chips on the spoon and brings it towards her.

"Anytime April," Will said with a smile. "that's what friends are for, right." Will said happily as her got her some more ice chips. He was about to say something else, but there was a knock on the door. It was two police officers.

"We are looking for a Ms. April Rhodes, is she in here?" One of the officers asked. April replied with a nod.

"That would be me." April replied weakly starting to get nervous. She knew exactly what they were here for and wanted to get this over with as quick as possible.

"I am Officer Johnson, and this is Officer Cooper." The tall woman said introducing herself and her partner. "I'm here to ask you some questions. Doctor Smith informed me that someone abused you." Officer Johnson explained. April shook her head.

"Yes, my boyfriend and I had gotten into a fight recently." April said as she paused to try and take in air. Both of the officers glared at Will. April took notice of this immediately. "Just to clarify, Will did not do this to me. He is the one helping me through this. Obviously, I am not with that abusive man anymore." April said gesturing towards Will trying to protect him. "Getting back to what happened, this was the first time the fight had ever gotten physical." April said as tears started forming in her eyes. She really wanted to hurry up and get this done with so she wouldn't have to speak about it anymore. The officers nodded and wrote down all that she had told them so far.

"What did he do to you?" Officer Cooper asked. April cringed at the thought of having to explain that again. Will saw her tense up so he grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"He is here to help you, nothing bad will happen to you." Will whispered in her ear reminding her that she was safe. April then continued on.

"He came home drunk one day and demanded that we have sex that instant." April said trying not to let the memory replay in her head. "I told him that I wasn't feeling well. He then hit me pretty hard as he told me to reconsider." April said as she gestured to the area where the bruises around her ribs and stomach were. "I begged him to stop, but he kicked me hard enough to make me fall onto the bed." April paused. "He then got into my face and told me to reconsider that again, and then he slapped me across the face." April said as she pointed to the bruise on the side of her face. "He then told me two things. One was that if I ever told anyone that he hurt me, it would be much worse. The other thing he said was that I had five minutes to get ready for him, or it wouldn't be pretty. I used those five minutes to grab what little I have and escape." April said as she began to cry again. Both officers were baffled after hearing her story.

"So he did all of this to you?" They asked. April shook her head. She explained that she just had emergency surgery just to clarify in case the doctor didn't already inform them.

"The bruises and the broken skin have nothing to do with the surgery I just had. The doctor thinks I have a broken rib or two." April said as she struggled to take a deep breath. She heard their pens furiously writing down everything that she had said.

"What is the man's name?" Officer Johnson asked.

"Robert Jones." April said as she sobbed. Officer Cooper wrote down the name with the rest of the information.

"Thank you, Ms. Rhodes." Both officers said as they made their way to the door.

"We shall issue a warrant for his arrest." Officer Johnson said as she and her partner left. Not long after the police officers left, the nurse came in to check on April. She also brought her some ginger ale and more ice chips.

"I will bring you some broth later if you think you can tolerate it. I know you must want something other than water and ice chips." The nurse said as she placed a glass of ginger ale and a fresh cup of ice chips on the table. The nurse then left the room. April and Will talked for a while until April fell asleep. The doctor walked in to check on her not long after that. Doctor Smith noticed that April was asleep and decided not to wake her.

"She's finally getting the rest she needs. Poor April has had a long day." Doctor Smith said. "I will send a nurse to bring her some broth a little bit later." The doctor said.

"Hopefully she will want to get up." Will said as he looked at April. "I mean she is out cold. This is the first time she has gotten a decent amount of sleep in a long time." Will said with a frown remembering her nightmare. This made him wonder how long those nightmares have been plaguing her.

"I'm sure she will be hungry enough to wake up for a little while to eat. She hasn't had anything besides water, ice chips, and ginger ale all day." Doctor Smith said as she left. Not long after the doctor left, Will head a soft whimper. April must be having another bad dream he thought to himself. She gripped his hand tighter.

"April, I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you." Will said as he gently rubbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"Will," April said softly as she stirred.

"I'm right here. I am not going anywhere." Will said. With that said April went back to sleep knowing she was safe. Will though he saw a smile on her face. Not long after, Will managed to doze off and catch a nap himself. He wakes up just as the nurse came with the broth. "I will make sure that she wakes up." Will reassured the nurse that he would wake her up. With that said the nurse stood to the side to make sure he is able to wake her. He gently shakes her to try and wake her up. She stirred.

"Hmm…" April mumbled softly as she slowly opened her eyes. The nurse left the room after seeing that she was waking up.

"You've been asleep for a while now." Will said with a smile.

"Can we leave now?" April pleaded. The tears forming in her green eyes broke his heart. Will just shook his head.

"Not yet, April. We should be able to leave tomorrow after they check over you to make sure everything is okay and that it is okay for you to go home." Will said. She looked at him with a frown. Will was hoping that she didn't start panicking.

"Will, I really don't like hospitals or doctors. I have been here for what seems like forever, and it's scaring me, Will." April said with fear in her voice.

"April, everything will be fine. I will be right here by your side. I promise I won't leave you." Will said promising her everything would be okay. He caressed the side of her face gently. She started calm down and relax some.

"Thanks, Will." She said as she looked into his green eyes. "Did you mean what you said to me as they took me to the operating room?" April asked. Will admired her for a moment. He finally spoke up.

"Of course I did, April. You really do mean the world to me." Will said happily. "You are an inspiration to me. Ever since I heard you ding for the first time, I knew I had to be like you. You are still a way better singer than me. Not only that I thought you were the most beautiful girl, and still are to this day." Will said remembering the first time he saw April sing at McKinley High School. Her eyes widened after hearing this.

"Really, I'm actually an inspiration?" April asked shocked that he would say something like that. "I mean you still think of me as an inspiration after finding out that I dropped out of school. I'm also known as the town slut, and also as an alcoholic. That can't possibly inspire anyone." April said with a frown.

"Yes April, you do still inspire me despite all of that. None of those things you mentioned about yourself are true. They are just labels others gave you or that you give yourself. Don't be so harsh on yourself. You left school to peruse what you believe in. So I don't see you as a failure at all. In fact, I think you are ambitious." Will said as he continued to gently rub the side of her face. "April, please don't call yourself the town slut or alcoholic. You may have made some bad choices when it comes to men, but that does not make you a slut. Also, you yourself said that you haven't had a drink in a month." Will said trying to make her feel better about herself.

"No one has ever looked passed all of my flaws before." April muttered as tears started to form in her eyes. She managed to hold them back. Will Schuester smiled knowing that he had made some progress. He wanted her to start believing in herself, and for her not to care about the negative things people say about her. He grabbed the bowl of broth off of the table and pulled his chair even closer to her bed. She was about to say something but he shushed her.

"Shh…" Will said. "Your broth is going to get cold." Will said as he brought a spoon full towards her. She leaned forward to reach the spoon and smiled. When she finished the bowl, Will put it back down on the table.

"Will, have these cooks heard of a thing called seasoning? You know the stuff that gives food flavor. There was no seasoning in this broth! It was so bland, they could have at least put some salt in it." April complained. Will couldn't help but laugh at this. It was obvious that April was returning to her normal self again.

"I promise, we will get good food to eat after we leave tomorrow." Will said with a laugh. Will then grabbed a bag of potato chips that he had gotten out of the vending machine earlier. "I don't think it would do any harm if you split a bag of potato chips with me." Will said happily.

"You're the best." April said as she winked at him.

"Nah, I can't be the best because you are." Will replied as he dumped some chips in her hands. She looked at him with a wholehearted smile as she blushed. Will Schuester had finally come to the realization that he is in love with April Rhodes. The challenging part for him would be getting her to realize that he means it as more than just friendship.


	6. Finally Home

**Chapter 5: Finally Home**

April had made it through the night, and Will stayed with her the whole time like he had promised. The doctor came in and wanted to check April over and make sure everything was okay before she was able to check out. The doctor was talking and making sure all was good, but April didn't really care about what she was saying. All poor April Rhodes wanted to do was get out of here.

"It looks like all is good to go." Doctor Smith said. April rolled her eyes wishing that the woman would finish talking. Will noticed this and couldn't help but laugh. "Any questions?" The doctor asked. By this point April wasn't even listening anymore.

"Can I go now?" April begged. Doctor Smith couldn't help but smile.

"I don't see why not." The doctor said as she made her way to the door. "You can leave whenever you want." The woman said knowing how bad April wanted to leave. She handed April her discharge papers before walking out of the room. April jumped out of the bed and was about to do the same thing. Will couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Um…April," Will called out getting her attention before she got to the door. She looked back to see Will holding out a set of clothes to her. "You might want these." Will said with a laugh. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah, I guess I might." April replied with a chuckle. She took the set of clothes from Will and walked to the bathroom joined to the room. As she walks out sporting a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants, Will smiles.

"Someone looks beautiful!" Will said happily. He had grabbed her another one of his t-shirts and sweat pants because he thought she would be more comfortable. "I figured you would be more comfortable in that." He explained still admiring her beauty. April nodded and smiled.

"Your clothes are comfy," April said with a smirk as she moved closer to Will closing the distance between them. She figured this might be the last time she would be this close to him without that other woman came back into the picture. "and anything is better than that skimpy gown." April added. "Knowing my luck they probably threw me in a child's gown." April said with a frown. Will nodded.

"I might be biased, but I think you look cute in anything." Will said as he blushed. "April, to me you are beautiful." Will said. It was now April's turn to blush.

"Will!" April called out happily as she pulled him into a hug as much as she could manage without irritating her injuries. He gladly accepted her hug. "You are so sweet." April said. "Thank you for making my time here less miserable, and keeping me safe." April said.

"Anytime, April." Will said happily pulling her closer." April rested her head against him as he gently pulled her closer to him.

"I still can't believe they gave me a child's gown." April said with a frown. "I guess I was hurting too much to care or be offended." April mumbled. "Just because I am four foot eleven and tiny does not mean that I am a child." April sighed. "I'm a grown woman." April said weakly on the verge of tears. Will knew how much it bothered her when people picked on her or judged her by her size, and the past two days didn't make it any better.

"Yesterday broke my heart, April. I can't stand seeing you suffer like that." Will said not breaking their embrace. "Also, you know I will never judge you by your size." Will said as her gently rubbed her back.

"Will, you are so kind." April said. "Can we please go now?" April begged.

"Let's get out of here." Will replied as he lead her out of the room. April tried to make her way out of the hospital as quick as she could without over doing it. Will tried to no avail to get her to slow down and take it easy.

"I don't think you can get in without these." Will said with a laugh as he held the car keys up. He unlocked the doors, and walked around to open hers. He helps her get settled into the seat. She buckles her seat belt as he walks around to get in on the driver's side.

"And we're off." April said as Will started the car. As they left the hospital parking lot, Will informed April that he was going to stop at the grocery store. He was going to get stuff to make her a good meal.

"You don't have to do that, Will." April said in protest, knowing it would be a losing battle.

"You haven't had a good meal these past few days. You yourself said that the food was bland." Will said keeping his promise that he would get her better food. He was also pretty sure that she hasn't had a good meal in a long time.

"What are you going to make?" April asked curiously.

"You will find out later." Will said with a smile. "I know for sure you will love it." Will said. He knew exactly what he wanted to make for her. Minutes later, Will turned into the grocery store parking lot. He finds a spot close to the entrance and takes it. "I promise I will be quick." Will said as he got out of the car and walked towards the store entrance. No long after Will left, April leaned back in the seat and caught herself a little nap.

Will was in the store gathering what he needed to make dinner. He was hoping not to run into anyone from school while he was there. He didn't want to have to explain why he wasn't at school, not that it was anyone's business. He was fortunate enough to get what he needed without running into anyone in less than ten minutes. He made it back to the car only to find April leaned back in the seat and asleep. He got into the car and started the engine. This caused April to stir.

"Had a nice little nap?" Will asked. April blinked and looked around and nodded once she was aware of her surroundings again. She was so out of it that she forgot that she was in the car. "We will be back home in about five minutes or so." Will said hoping that would make her happy. April was glad to hear that. She tried to sit up in the seat but was struck with pain.

"Oww…" April groaned.

"April, take it easy. You just had surgery the other day and you may possibly have some broken ribs." Will said reminding her of the events that occurred the other day.

"I didn't think it would hut that much after surgery." April mumbled.

"The painkillers are probably wearing off." Will said. "You can take another round when we get home. When I was getting stuff to cook for dinner, I also got your prescription filled as well." He said hoping that would calm her down some. He didn't want her panicking again.

"Yes , please!" April begged. It killed him to see her so miserable and in pain. They finally made it back to Will's place. He gets out and walks around to help her out of the car, and to grab the stuff that he is going to cook for dinner. After they got in, he grabbed some pillows and a blanket.

"Get comfortable on the couch while I make dinner, it might be a little while." He said as he covered her up with the blanket. "I will come back to check on you in a few minutes, I just have to get dinner started really quickly." Will said as he walked to the kitchen to go start cooking dinner. So, April did as she was told, so got comfortable and started flipping through channels. She wasn't really paying attention to what was on TV though. She was deep in her own thoughts. She thought that she might actually have a chance with Will Schuester if she is able to turn her life around. Her thoughts were interrupted when he came back into the living room to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as he sat on the couch with her. April looked at him and made a face.

"Ehh…" April replied.

"I take that as an okay?" He asked. He then motioned for her to lean towards him. She did not hesitate to do so. "Maybe this will make you feel a little bit better." Will said as he gently started to massage her shoulders. April let out a content sigh, which let will know it was working.

"Mmmm…" April sighed as she leaned even closer to him. Will held her in his embrace for a little while longer.

"I think dinner has cooled off enough to where we can eat it." He announced as he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He fixed both April and himself a bowl, and then headed back into the living room with them. "I made you homemade chicken noodle soup using my grandmother's recipe." Will said as he gave her a bowl and sat back down next to her. To his delight, she started eating it right away.

"This is really good, Will!" April exclaimed as she continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it." Will replied. The sight unfolding before him made him laugh. She was slurping the last noodle and drank the rest of the broth from the bowl.

"Good to the last drop." April said with a chuckle as she put the bowl down. Will grabbed both of the bowls and got up to go put them in the dishwasher. He came back and sat down next to her again. They were both focused on the movie that was on TV.

"You know, I think that was very brave of her to give up everything she has to be with him." Will commented. "I mean he ended up dying but she still took his last name, and didn't go back to her life of luxury. Well, luxury for that time period." Will said with a chuckle.

"If you truly love someone, you don't care about money, possessions, materialistic things, or what they do or do not have." April said keeping her eyes on the TV screen even though she wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore. "Then again, who would want someone who doesn't bring much to the table due to a horrible past and bad choices. Everything is about money these days." April said with a frown. "One mistake can lead to a lifetime of mistakes, and how can you fix them if no one gives you a chance to?" April mumbled. "I think it's pretty sad what the world has come down to." April said still not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"I believe in true love." Will responded as he turned from the TV to look at her. "I could care less about her troubled past and money or materialistic things." He said as he leaned closer to her. She then turns her focus from the TV to him. "All that matters to me is how much they mean to me." Will paused as he pulled April closer to him. When their faces were almost touching he placed a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss caught her by surprise at first, but then she was into it just as much as him. She leaned her head back and parted her lips even more to deepen the kiss. She pulled him down on top of her. He supported himself to where he wouldn't hurt her due to the incisions from her surgery days earlier. After staying in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever, Will finally spoke up.

"April Rhodes, I love you!" Will said confessing his love to her. April was shocked, at first she thought she was dreaming. William Schuester couldn't be confessing his love for her when he loved Emma. April snapped out of it and realized she was not dreaming, and that this was real because they were still in each other's arms.

"I love you too, Will Schuester." April said happily as she kissed him passionately. She finally realized that she was worth it to someone, and that she deserved be happy regardless of her past.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you!" Will announced to the glee club as they were beginning to start practice. "Well, actually two." He admitted. He was ending practice early so he and April could go out tonight. They had been together for three months, and it had also been three months since she had started standing up for herself and what she believes in.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked. The rest of the group looked towards Will waiting for him to speak up.

"One is that a special guest is back, and she is here to stay and help us." Will said as he motioned for April to come over to the group. "April Rhodes!" He announced happily. "As I have said before, she is the best vocalist I know. She definitely knows what she's doing, and will definitely be an asset to our team." Will explained.

"What's the other surprise, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked. He looked at them and smiled.

"The other thing is that I'm letting you all get out earlier today. You all haveworked so hard, so I think you deserve a break to enjoy yourselves. It is the weekend afterall." He said. April couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice cover up Schuester. I guess I'm rubbing off on you some." April mumbled under her breath with a laugh. There are some things about April that never changed. Practice began immediately after the announcement. Will was working with the group while April was working with the soloists. Practice went on for about an hour or so before Will ended it for the day.

"It was very nice working with y'all, I'm looking forward to next practice." April said as she and Will made their way out of the auditorium. Fortunately, they made it to the car without getting stopped by anyone.

"So, what are the plans for tonight Mr. Schue?" April asked playfully. Will looked at her and laughed.

"Well Ms. Rhodes, dinner for sure. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Will said with a chuckle. They headed home to change into better clothes before heading to the restaurant that they had reservations at. After getting dressed, April walked over to Will and seductively pushed him down on the bed and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Will couldn't turn her down. After they stopped Will flipped her over to where he was hovering over her and looked into her green eyes.

"I might just devour you for dessert after we get back from dinner." Will said seductively.

"I'll make sure I'm extra sweet." April replied with a wink as she pushed him out of her way to get up off of the bed. Will held true to his word. They went to a nice restaurant and had a nice dinner.

"Would you two like anything for dessert?" The waitress asked. Both Will and April shook their heads. April gestured to the leftovers that they were bringing back home.

"No thanks, we are still full from dinner." April replied. "But thank you for the offer." She finished. The waitress just nodded.

"Should I bring the bill then?" She asked. Will shook his head.

"Yes, please." He responded. He waited for the waitress to leave before speaking again. "I don't need dessert, I believe I already have it waiting for me when I get home." Will mumbled to where only April could hear.

"Same here." She replied with a wink. The waitress finally came back with the bill. Will paid and tipped the waitress. After that they were headed back home. They barely made it inside before going into a full make out session. Will closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Where were we now?" He asked playfully.

"I believe we were about to have dessert." April said as she pulled him close. As she kissed him she started unbuttoning his shirt. She then threw his shirt across the room. She then pulled off his undershirt.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed. "I'm not going to be the only one losing clothes here." He said with a smirk.

"I'm in a dress so once that's off…" April was interrupted by him unzipping her dress. Before he could pull her dress down she had his pants unzipped. The bulge in his boxers didn't go unnoticed. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. He then pulled the straps on her dress off of her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Both of them were in just their underwear.

"Let's have dessert in bed shall we." Will said as he put an arm around her waist and walked her to the bedroom. He then got behind her and unhooked her bra, it too fell to the floor. He stood behind her with his hands cupped over her breasts. She let out a low moan. He then got on the bed and gently pulled her down with him. He put his hand under the elastic of her panties and slipped them off of her. He also took his boxers off. He hovered over her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Will said softly. She gave him a weird look.

"Will, I've done this before." April said.

"Not like that, April. I mean it will be different. Unlike before you are with someone that knows you, and truly cares about you." Will said. "I'm not like other men, I'm expressing my love for you." He said as he slowly proceeded. "Please tell me if you want to quit, if I'm hurting you, or you aren't feeling well." Will said in a serious tone. She nodded. He then entered her and began picking up a rhythm. Moments later they were in complete bliss moaning each other's names. After they made love he collapsed on top of her. He then rolled off of her. Both of them lay there in each other's arms enjoying the love they just made.

"I love you Will." April said still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too, April." He replied, his breathing was still heavy as well. He made sure it was enjoyable for both of them. For the first time in years, April Rhodes actually felt loved rather than used. She leaned her head against his bare chest, and he leaned in towards her. They both fell asleep like that. This was also the first time in forever that she was no plagued by horrible nightmares. She really felt safe and loved with Will, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
